Haunting Twilight
by AesSedia
Summary: Link begins questioning when a strange voice awakens him in the middle of the night. Will he find out what it is? Will he ever stop thinking about her? Or will she haunt his dreams for the rest of his life? Twlight Princess SPOILERS! Warning just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Zelda fiction! I've just beaten Twilight Princess and I loved it. I've played every Zelda that Nintendo has had to offer and the recent Twilight Princess I say has to be up there with Ocarina of Time. That's just my personal opinion though. Anyway I've read a couple of Zelda fic's and I've always liked them. I thought I would start one for my own. Anyway just so I don't get flamed, there ARE _spoilers _for Twilight Princess in this fiction. If you have not completed the game and do not wish for me to spoil it…. Well it's your choice to read of course. Anyway please rate and review and tell me how I do!**

He was scarred from battle, and he would always be. He rode alone, his horse and the wind in his air his only companions. It had been some time since that day….

"_Well the Princess spoke truly: as long as that mirrors around… we could meet again"_

Link closed his eyes as the memories washed over him, he remembered her so vividly. A single tear had escaped her eyes; it fell down toward the ground and floated past her extended hand.

"_Link…. I"_

She had stopped then, seeming unsure of how to word her feelings.

"_See you later"._

Link had gazed at Midna's beautiful face, wondering when the next time he would gaze at her would be, when he heard the sound of glass breaking. He turned swiftly to see the mirror, the mirror he had reconstructed… shattering. He gasped, this couldn't be… this couldn't happen, he… they had worked so hard to retrieve it. He turned swiftly to see Midna hurrying up the illuminated staircase, the staircase that would lead her to the realm of twilight where she resided. He could do nothing… if she stayed she would never be able to go home. If he went with her… he could never return to his home. She gazed at him intently, her emotions powerful as she dissolved into the black petals of the twilight world, her last gaze on him. He starred at her intently, wishing he could voice his feelings out loud when she disappeared from his sight… and from his life.

He sighed as he slowed Epona to a trot, he would never see her again and he needed to learn to accept that.

He ducked as he approached a low tree branch, the same branch that had signaled to him since he was younger that he was just around the corner from his home. Rounding the corner, he saw the top of his small two levels home.

He hopped off Epona and removed her saddle and dressings. He brushed her coat with a bristle brush and gave her a light pat indicating that she could go on her way and wander the meadows of Faron woods.

He stretched after his long days ride. It seemed like he hadn't seen his home in years… and it had only been about three weeks. He was a different person these days, and he the scars to prove it. He no longer was just a ranch hand; although he did help out occasionally… he was more than just that now. He sighed as he removed his green cap, letting his shaggy, yet damp from sweat, hair fall around his face more freely. He unfastened the quiver that was slung on to his back and removed his bow and various arrows. He walked across the room and placed his Hylian shield in its proper resting place for the time being. After stretching once more he made his way up the ladder to his loft above his home where he kept his bed. He sat down upon the bed and tilted his neck; it had been to long since he had sat in his own bed. He chuckled lightly to himself it had been way to long since he had simply _sat_ on a bed.

He removed his boots, belt and tunic and shirt and sat on the bed in only his white and dirt stained pants. He sighed as he looked down at his body. Sure it was in well physique… but now his body was adorned with various battle scars. Most from when he had fought alongside with Midna some five years ago, saving Hyrule and all of man kind from a world of darkness. He smiled to himself, remembering the better times he had had. He had been grown so much in the year it had taken him to defeat Zant and Ganondorf, and he was thankful for it. He had witnessed things he wasn't sure he would ever see again. And…. He thought to himself, he had been given the body of a wolf. Now how many people could say they had done such a thing?

He lowered himself down to the pillow, loving the way the softness of such a thing could consume him. Oh how he had missed his bed these past three weeks. He had been with the Gorons on Death Mountain. Three weeks of festivities among his brothers, all in celebration they had once a year in honor of their favorite sport; Sumo Wrestling. He had enjoyed his time among his brothers… he cracked his neck once again. Their idea's of sleeping arrangements weren't according to his taste. He was home now and once again his mind had been filled with the wonderful little… _beautiful really _he thought idly to himself.

He shook his head, Midna had left and for her own good. He shifted amongst the bed sheets, had she broken the mirror on purpose? Did she really want nothing to do with him? He groaned, he had been asking these same questions to himself for the past five years and not once had he received an answer. He frowned and he never would.

He dug his hands into his pockets, searching for something that he had kept with him for these past five years. His hand found what he was searching for and he pulled it out of his pocket. The light from the fading moon caught the gleam of the object he held in between two of his fingers. A mirror shard…. Not big enough to even be noticed; it was the only connection that Link had between him and his friend of passing for the past five years.

He sighed; he didn't need to hold on to this anymore. There was no point. All he did to himself was cause a slow torture to take hold of his body. Questions that would never be answered would plague at him… and for what? A tiny mirror shard that looked like nothing more than a piece of glass.

He rolled the shard over in his fingers and placed it upon the wooden table near his bed. He would deal with such matters in the morning… for now all he wanted was some sleep. Yes glorious, wonderful and well deserved…..

"Link?"

Link's eyes popped open. Had he heard a voice? He scanned his room and looked out the window showing the front door of his house. No one… he shook his head; he was hallucinating from the lack of sleep.

He closed his eyes and fell slowly into a deep sleep, his mind haunting him about the familiarity of the voice.

**Woo!**

**I hope you guys enjoy! I actually found it easier to write than I thought I would… anyway if you have any questions or concerns feel free to write me a message! Please Review and let me know what you think!**

**-AesSedia**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Linnnnnkk!"

_Not him again…_ Link groaned as he stretched in his small bed. Hadn't he just fallen asleep? He propped his self up and looked out the window where he was greeted by the always over animated mail man. He nodded at the man letting him now he would be down in a moment and rolled back over. It couldn't have been more than two hours since he had rested his head. He groaned once more as he stood, stretching his aching muscles as he made his way to the ladder. He didn't bother with a shirt; for he was planning on going back to bed as soon as possible. He made his way down the ladder and to the front door. He opened the door and nodded once more at the man.

"Good morning Mr. Link!"

Link grunted an exchange of words and let his eyes travel to the man's mail sack.

"I have a letter for you, two in fact!"

Link extended his hand as the man made a sound of triumph while handing him the letters. After placing them in Link's hand, the man said his goodbyes and ran off toward Ordon village.

Link looked down at the letters, feeling the rough parchment in his hands. Right now he wasn't too thrilled about reading either one of them, all he wanted to do was go back to sleep for a little longer. He walked back into his house and placed both letters on the small wooden table. He headed toward the ladder and soon found his way back into his comfortable bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's not been himself"

"I don't except he would be, do you?"

Midna's words came off harsher than she intended, but she didn't care. She knew what she had done and there was nothing she could do about it. She brushed a stray piece of orange hair from her eyes and sighed. Life was different now, she was no longer an imp…. Well she was happy about that one.

And….

She no longer had Link.

Life was different without him. She had spent a year of her life trapped in a different body and with a different kind of companion. Finding Link was unintentional, and at first it had worked to her advantage. She had wanted nothing to do with him except use him for her personal benefit. It wasn't that she disliked Link… it was the mere fact that he was a resident of the light world. A world she had disliked for many years…. A world that had inhabited….

_Ganon_

She shuddered visibly at the thought of that wretched man, causing a look of inquiry from the woman sitting across from her. Midna met her eyes again; her attendant, and closest of friends.

Fara, her attendant had given her opinion on the situation with Link. She understood Midna's constant torture on herself for not explaining the entire situation to Link before she left. Midna sighed; she feared she would never see that guy…. She stopped herself; she feared she would never see Link again. She had constantly picked on him, but he had seemed not to mind. Her constant chattiness and sassy sense of humor had gotten to the silent ranch hand. Link had spoken no more than three words on their entire journey…. But she knew him.

She had been by his side when he was in pain beyond belief, sitting next to him when he needed a companion…needed a friend really. They had gone through so much together in just a year's time, all in while becoming closer as friends… and as something else. Midna never saw it really until the day she had used just a fraction of her power to break the barrier on Hyrule castle. The intense weight of her ancestor's power had caused her to black out. When she awoke, she was in the cradle of Link's warm arms. He was starring at her with an intense glare, his eyes full of worry and something that Midna hadn't been able to recognize at the time. He presented a wordless smile when she locked eyes with him, letting him know she would be okay. Both had looked away at the same time and looked upon to their destiny…. To save Hyrule.

She knew she lov…cared about him, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to voice her feelings. When Ganon had been defeated, she had returned to her true form as the Twilight Princess. She remembered laying there on the grassy plains of Hyrule, the sound of running footsteps behind her.

_Link…_

He had run to her as she was beginning to stand. He approached her slowly as he saw her rise to her full height.

She turned slowly, not sure how his reaction to her non- imp like form would be. The goddess seemed to be on her side as a sliver of sunlight cast a small glow around her as she turned to face him.

She nearly laughed when she had seen his reaction. His eyes seemed to bulge slightly and a look of confusion and awe crossed his handsome features.

She had suddenly felt nervous under his gaze and had asked him to say something. He continued his intense stare until she smiled lightly, knowing it must be a sort of shock to see her in a totally different form. She had tilted her head and given him a sassy look when she asked him "Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?"

She could see Link thinking and then he smiled. It was not always on occasion when Link smiled, but when he did…. She sighed, it lit up her heart.

She wished she could tell him how much she wanted to see him… but there was no way.

She turned to Fara, her attendants' eyes boring holes into her. She would have to explain herself to Fara, but she wasn't even sure if she could explain it to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was high in the sky when the hero finally opened his eyes since the last time he was interrupted by the way over excited mailman. He groaned as he stretched his muscles himself that the moment he had a chance, he would head over to the hot springs in kakoriko village. He slid down the ladder, grabbing his ordonian clothes in the process. He began to change while looking down at the table that had the two letters on it. He could already see the first one was from the tribe eldest in the Goron village. Most likely thanking him for coming out for the festivities. He reached for the second letter when a knock at the door turned his attention away.

"Link! Link are you in there?"

Link smiled, the children of Ordon had come to see him.

He walked toward the door and opened it to reveal the four children he had become extremely close to during the dark times of Zant and Ganon's reign.

Colin, the second youngest, looked up at the man he admired. He wanted to be just like Link when he grew up and no one could stop him from accomplishing his dream. Link looked down at the blonde and smiled.

"Link where have you been?"

"We thought you had gone missing!"

"Did you miss us?" the red haired girl known as Beth blushed slightly at her question.

Link smiled and beckoned them into his home. All the residents of Ordon knew Link was not an avid talker, and to be welcomed into his home usually meant that Link would talk with you.

The children laughed with glee and scrambled pass Link into his small home. They took their seats and looked at their hero anxiously. Link walked over to the table and placed the small letter on top of the other unopened letter. He looked up at the children and began to tell them of his absence.

"I have been with the Gorons on Death Mountain".

Malo screeched out loud, "The Gorons! I love them! Did you know that…."

Talo interrupted, "Malo for Pete's sake let the man finish his story".

Malo blushed slightly and looked back to Link.

"They had a festival to celebrate their art of Sumo wrestling".

Now it was Beth's turn to interrupt, "Haven't you wrestled with them before?"

Link laughed, "Yes". He turned and motioned to his Iron boots on the floor "But not without the help of those".

A collected awe sounded from the children as they began to as him questions of his journey once more. They continued their chatter until Malo asked to play with Link's wooden sword. Link smiled and nodded and soon found himself alone in his house once more as the children rushed out the door, trying to see who was more talented with the make shift sword.

Link looked out the window at all of them and sighed. He wished he could have a life of such normalcy… but these days that seemed almost impossible. He stood and headed for the door; he was going to treat Epona to a rub down today and wanted to do it before the sun set for the day.

Link walked outside and looked up at the sky, only an hour or so before the sun would set so he would have to hurry. He reached inside his clothes and produced the necklace that Illia had made him. He took a breath and blew gently into the instrument, producing the melodic song that Epona seemed to enjoy greatly.

He turned at the sound of hooves and greeted his friend with a pat. He grabbed her reigns and led her to the small pond that housed the light spirit Eldin.

He stopped as he reached the pond, memories of the past washing over him. He remembered the day that he had watched from his haze as his friends were taken capture. That seemed like such a long time ago. He looked down at the lapping water and sighed; he could remember coming back here in wolf form with Midna. She had hidden as his shadow….

_His shadow?_

Now that he thought about it…he didn't see his shadow. He looked around the water and then to the sun above him. According to where the sun was placed, he **should **have a shadow. Feeling slightly confused he moved through out the pond, seeing if his shadow would appear. He stopped searching after a moment…. Something didn't feel right; it was almost like he was being watched.

He walked over to the shadowed side of the pond and looked into the bushes. Surely if there was someone else with him they would inform him of his presence. He was bending down expecting the bushes when he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He turned slowly and was faced with the confused look on Illia's face.

"Link... is something the matter?"

Link stopped and starred at her for a long moment when he realized he hadn't answered. He cleared his throat abruptly and shook his head no.

Illia's face darkened with disappointment, "Link you know you can talk to me right?"

Link sighed, he would never be able to explain what the problem was…. He just missed her so damn much.

"Link please" Illia grabbed Links face gently with her hand and turned him toward her.

"I just want to help you".

Link looked deeply into her green eyes, watching an unknown emotion pass over her eyes. She hesitated before she leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips.

A little taken back by her action, Link stepped back. Illia dropped her eyes, "I thought…." she stopped; she was at a loss for words.

Link grabbed Illia's hand and squeezed it lightly, "I know you want to help me".

Illia looked up at him at his words, she knew Link rarely spoke and for him to do so meant something.

"You mean a lot to me too…" Link was the one who dropped his eyes this time.

"I just need to figure out my life right now".

Illia smiled, "I told you I'd wait for you".

Link nodded, "I know you will"

He watched as Illia headed back toward the village. He knew he could develop a relationship with her… she was a wonderful woman. He cared about her greatly, but he just couldn't go through with anything right now. He shook his head slightly, what was the point in waiting for Midna? He'd never see her again and all he was doing was hurting himself.

He walked over to the bank and sat at the edge of the lapping water. He smiled as Epona pranced through the water, obviously happy that she was spending time with Link not doing work, just relaxing.

He looked down at the ground once more, remembering the odd occurrence that had happened with his shadow earlier.

This time he was greeted with an unexpected surprise…. Where those _red_ eyes?

Link stood at a battle stance when his shadow began to take on human form… the red eyes never leaving his own. In the back round Epona squealed with fear as she to witnessed the strange form taking place before them. After a moment an exact replica of Link stood before him, watching his every move.

Link rubbed his eyes, "I've got to be dreaming".

He stepped back as the… thing in front of him laughed.

"Who are you?" Link demanded of the unknown creature.

The crimson red eyes of the object in front of him locked eyes with him, "I'm you Link…. All of you".


	4. Chapter 4

Link rubbed his eyes, it had finally happened.

"I'm going mad" he whispered more to himself than to the strange object in front of him.

He watched as the figure in front of him mimicked his movements.

Link cleared his throat and began to open his mouth when the figure in front of him spoke once more.

"I am you Link, all that you are; I am your shadow of dark and light".

Link grunted a laugh, if he was going crazy he may as well act the part.

"I don't think I have been sleeping properly".

Link gazed at the man in front of him. He was right about looking like Link, only his features were darkened, almost as black as the night sky.

And his eyes…. the blazed like the very fires of hell themselves.

He reached a hand out to feel the strange object. The Dark Link, seeming to understand what he was meaning, met him half way and grabbed Link by the arm.

Link let out a slight gasp and took a step back from the man, "How is this possible".

Link's shadow scrunched his face up in slight amusement, "Are you not the one who agreed that light and shadow can not live without each other?".

Link nodded in agreement. He had no room to disagree. It had been him and the help of shadow that had defeated the dark lord such time ago.

The Darker Link sensed his unease, "I seem you recall of a woman by the name of Midna?"

Link looked up at the mention of the name that plagued his mind and dreams. He frowned at the darker link.

"How do you know of her?"

He laughed, "How do I not?"

Darker Link turned and looked at the confused ordonian, "Tell me Link, do you wish to see her again?"

Link remained silent, there was no way to be sure of what this creatures intentions were.

Darker Link continued, "I can give you a way".

He motioned towards Link's home, "Never did read that second letter did you?"

Link turned slightly toward the direction of his home, "Tell me what are your intentions?". He asked the creature, never straying his eyes from his homes path.

Darker Link crossed his line of sight, his crimson red eyes boring holes into Link's blue ones, "My intentions are honest I trust you".

Honesty never seemed to follow intentions, Link thought to himself. He shuffled his feet, turning once again to face his dark replica.

"To see mid-The Twilight Princess again… what else does this involve?"

A smile formed across the darker ones features, "Glad you asked, I'll need you to do a favor of me".

Link rolled his eyes; he was skilled at doing favors for the rest of Hyrule. He watched as Darker Link produced a small object from his hand. It shone in the setting sun, but with a different type of light… an eerie light.

Link soon realized what it was, "The Twilight Mirror? It was destroyed I'm sorry to say".

A sound that mirrored laughter came out of the darker figure, "Or so it seems, you see my light friend I am of shadow, and being of shadow I have….such abilities".

Link snorted, "Abilities of what type?"

"The type of abilities that will allow you to place your eyes on those you love".

Love… Link shuffled his feet once more, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable.

Darker Link continued, "I need your help in traveling as your shadow to a place that is forbidden to such creatures as myself".

Link frowned, "That would be?"

"To the only people that know anything about the Twilight mirror".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link looked down at his packed bag, the bag that would be supplying enough food and clothes to take him to his long trek to the lake hylia. Link had originally been surprised to find that the Zora's had some doing in the creation of the Twilight Mirror. According to the darker link, the elders of the Zora tribe had conceived a strong magic that supplied the mirror with the ability to open the portal to the other world. Link sighed, such clashes between both sets. The Zora's were a people of light and sun, while the Twili where a people of never ending darkness.

"That is why they have the power to create the mirror Link"

Link turned at the sound of his own voice, which was still an odd sensation.

"You and I are shadow and light, I am you as you are me" he stopped as he moved aside Link, "Your thoughts are mine, as mine are yours".

Link shuddered slightly at the sensation. He never had thought of his own personal thoughts being shared with another. Although darker link was a replica of his own self, he seemed to be completely different from the Link that he was.

He continued, "The Zora's represent light, while I, being a shadow of course, represent the twilight".

He toyed with the fragment of the mirror he had shown Link earlier, "Together light and dark made the mirror of twilight, and that is where I come in".

He levitated the fragment in the air, causing a slight gasp from Link, "The Zora's can only do so much in constructing the mirror, as can I. together though, we can make the mirror as powerful as it once was".

Link stopped packing and looked at his own self, "How does this happen?"

"A ceremony that will take place, my power combined with lights power. This forms the twilight mirror.. although it lacks just one thing."

He stopped as he levitated the fragment to Link, "In this mirror you can see both sides, dark and light" Link grabbed the piece as the other continued, "What the ceremony lacks is what you possess".

Link frowned and glanced down at the fragment, "Of the mirror?"

"No Link, of the triforce, the true light source".

Suddenly it all made sense to Link, "That is why you are here, you are going to reconstruct the mirror, but you can only do it with the power of light… and shadow".

The darker Link nodded, "Yes the power of the Zora's will construct the mirror, I shall power the mirror and you, you my friend shall use your power and mine as well to open the portal".

Link nodded, "Why are you doing this?"

"You're the hero Link, the chosen one…." He stopped and looked down at the ground.

Link sensed he was hiding something, but chose to ignore it. Right now he had more to worry about then unsaid feelings.

"I cannot enter the Zora's domain without being your shadow, once we are inside it will be safe for me to take my true form…."

"Why is it dangerous?"

Darker Link's eyes blazed for a moment with a hellish fire, "They know of the powers of the mirror and it frightens their people… seeing I would ignite the rumors of the twilight mirror… one that the elders do not wish to discuss. I shall present my true form to the elders only, before that all the doing is yours".

Link nodded his head, not fully sure of his understandings. He trusted his darker companion, although he wasn't too sure of why he did. He looked down at the table and found the discarded letter.

It was addressed to him, but had no return address. He unsealed the letter and pulled out a piece of delicate blue paper. Written on it in delicate handwriting was simply:

_**He Comes In The Shadows….**_

Earlier this morning that would have made no sense, Link looked up at the darker replica of himself.

"Who sent this?"

Darker Link took the letter from his hand, "You will see in time… now come, we haven't much time and it would be best to be on our way".

Link nodded, not knowing what their rush was or even what they were doing. His only motivation was the possibility of seeing Midna again. He sighed as he began to leave his house, only yesterday had he come home hoping to find peace in the comforts of his bed. Soon though, he thought. Soon he would have answers.

**Hope you guys like! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Link…._

A sweat soaked and heart racing Link sat straight up in the bed of his tiny home. Remnants of the dream he had just had enclosing his mind. It was the same every time…

_Link starred at Hyrule Princess' crystal blue eyes as she gave him words of comfort… he knew he would have to be separated from Midna for some time, but he knew he would see her again._

_Then he heard the sound he dreaded to hear… breaking glass. He turned swiftly and gazed at the fire headed beauty, her rich eyes boring holes into him with unsaid emotions…. And then she was gone._

_The shards of glass fell down around him like drops of rain, all reflecting Midna's beautiful face. One shard came to rest near his right foot, the image… haunting._

Link grasped his chest as he recalled the sight the last image had shown him. For the past two weeks he hadn't been able to see the full picture until tonight….

Midna screaming in agony…

Fire, blaze… death… and all Link could do was watch until his name was the last thing his sweet loved whispered before the flames of hell consumed her.

"What does it mean?" Link whispered in a hoarse tone.

He tugged his sweat soaked shirt off his body letting his body reflect the light of the eerie moonlight.

Nothing was right…. This wasn't right. A shadow doesn't just stroll up to your house asking for help reconstructing the Twilight Mirror. Link began to rise out of bed, pulling the drawstring of his white pants a little tighter when he was stopped by a pair of red eyes.

"Oh but shadows do stroll Link, and I am one of them".

Link watched the shadow take form of his identical self, "How do I know I can trust you?"

His shadow laughed lightly, seeming to Link entirely amused.

"Come now Link, you don't trust your own self?"

Words that should have sounded ridiculous fell upon Link in a harsh reality. The replica of himself, was actually speaking truth.

Link shook his head, his matted blonde hair sticking fiercely to the side of his head, "But your not me… your just my shadow".

He stopped as he thought his words over, "Shadows cannot be trusted, nor should I trust them".

Darker Link's eyes began to blaze with a darker red, "If I do recall it is shadow that helped saved this kingdom, is it not?"

Link sat on the edge of his bed, not sure of how to answer him. He had been to the world of twilight, to a city of the dead, even to great depths below the earth… and yet he was still afraid.

His reoccurring dream would surely be the death of him… her face in such agony… he wasn't sure he could bear to see that image again.

The shadow felt the tension Hyrule hero was burdened with, "Did Midna not inform you of the realm of shadows?"

Links pointed ears perked at the mention of her name. Realm of shadows? He couldn't seem to recall Midna ever mentioning such a place to him.

He shook his head slowly, thoroughly interested in hearing more on the realm the shadow spoke of.

"Link there is a world out there that you have yet to discover, the shadows of our past… it is not known by many, but for those who do happen to stumble upon it I feel sorry for their troubled soul".

Link scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "How so?"

"Let me explain" the shadow continued, "The realm is a place where memories of your past will haunt you… any burdens you left behind will find it's way to our dark land and make it's home feeding off the darkness of others".

He stood as he began continued his explanation, "For any mortal that stumbles upon the realm… they will be haunted. The image of the thing they fear most will follow them until they die…from either madness or suicide".

He pointed to himself in explanation, "I am your realm Link… what haunts you most is inside you, troubling you to the point of darkness, I am your darkness Link, your unsaid emotions… and a Link to your past".

Panic flooded the hero for a moment as he stood quickly, his weight shifting slightly as he looked the shadow in the eyes, "What past?!"

Darker Link chuckled, "Oh come now Link don't you remember?"

Link gasped as something heavy knocked him onto his bed… or what seemed like his bed. White swirls clouded his vision and all he could hear was the laughter of his shadow. He saw… images.

A tree house with a ladder leading to the top, a village with children bearing green clothes, a ranch and a melody….

A red haired maiden crying for her lost father, a Goron in need of assistance…

A man dressed in blue with a harp of melodies…a flash of blue eyes and golden hair..

A princess… darkness flooding a mighty castle. A darkness that would never cease to end… one that controlled the mind and body, emptied villages, and lost most in the mind of unknowing.

Link saw a figure… standing in a grove filled with lush trees and high grasses. The figure had his back to Link as he made his way forward. The figure had a fairy next to him, and he was wearing a knee length green tunic, accompanied by white leggings. His green hat fell past his shoulders, letting his blonde hair spill out the sides. Seeming to sense someone, he turned….

Linkgasped, "_Me?"_

A force unlike no other pulled Link back onto his soft bed in Ordon Village. He sat up and gasped for breath, checking his bed frantically as he felt his face.

He gasped for air as he used one hand to steady himself on the bed, "What's happening to me?"

"Memories Link… they are all memories".

Link looked up to see his shadow standing nearby, the look on his face unreadable at the moment, "How… I-I never lived that life".

"Oh but you did… you're the resurrected hero… the one who was called out by the goddess themselves to be chosen as the protector of Hyrule".

Link shook his head in disbelief, "This can't be… it-it felt so real… I knew those people… I knew that life".

He looked up at darker Link, "How does this have to deal with Midna and the mirror?"

Darker Link half smiled, "More than you'll ever know…"

**Sorry it's short, I've been so busy with school work and such. College is a pain sometimes… I had a bit of a hard time writing this chapter. As you can obviously see I'm incorporating Ocarina of Time into Twilight Princess, Not to heavily incorporating… but enough for Dark Link to make more sense. I hope you guys are enjoying… tell me what you think and tell me if you think I should change anything!**

**-AesSedia**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews by the way!**


End file.
